warframefandomcom_es-20200215-history
Bendición
} |info = *Trinity restaura un 40% / 50% / 75% / 80% de los escudos y salud aliadas en un rango de 50 metros. Sus aliados recivirán un 50% de resistencia al daño por 3 / 5 / 7 / 10 segundos. **La restauración de vida/escudo varia según la fuerza de habilidades. **la duración de la resistencia al daño varía según la duración de habilidades. **El rango de curación no se ve afectado por el rango de habilidades. Aún así se puede incrementar con un Disciplined Approach. **La resistencia al daño elcanza un 75% al incrementar al 50% la fuerza de habilidades. **La cantidad de resistencia al daño se muestra al activar la habilidad **Los efectos de Bendición afectan a Trinity, los demás Tenno, y Compañeros. *La Bendición no garantiza invunerabilidad a efectos de estado. *Incluso si Trinity entra en estado de Desangrado durante el echizo, la curación y resistencia seguiran activos, y sus aliados serán capases de revivirla. La resistencia al daño seguirá activa incluso si Trinity muere. *The damage resistance will not offer protection from damage taken in the Vampire Challenge of Modo Pesadilla, but Blessing will heal Trinity and her allies (It will prevent damage in Nightmare Trial). *After the oxygen has completely run out in Supervivencia, Blessing will replenish Trinity's health and shields as well as grant damage resistance. However, health and shields will still be depleted at a rapid rate, eventually leaving Trinity and her allies at 5 health. After an ally's shields have been depleted at this stage of the mission they will stay depleted, similar to the No Shields Modo Pesadilla challenge, and Blessing cannot recover them anymore. *Does not restore or create overshields. *Does not affect static Defensa mission objectives such as cryopods and generators, but does affect mobile objectives such as Tenno operatives in Incursión defense missions. *While active, electricity-like energy waves will appear on all affected characters and Compañeros; the color is affected by Trinity's energy color. *Can be cast while in midair. *Cast time delay of 0.5 seconds. *Can be recast while active. Blessing's previous damage resistance values will be overridden. |tips = *Building up overshields with Sanguijuela vampírica while Blessing is on provides Trinity and her team with a substantial damage buffer, since applying self-damage after Blessing's duration runs out and recasting Blessing will always leave a small window of no damage reduction. |max = Maximización es una forma de especialización: los mods pueden ser mezclados para dar lugar a valores que varían entre los límites de gama alta listados aquí. Haga clic en cualquier enlace de maximización para aprender cómo construirla. *Maximizar la duración de habilidades increases duration to 30.7 seconds. **Has no negative effect on this ability. *Maximizar la eficiencia de habilidades reduces cost to 25 energy. **Reduces duration to 5''' seconds. *Maximizar el rango de habilidades has no positive effect on this ability. **Reduces shield/health restoration to '''32% and damage resistance to 20%. *Maximizar la fuerza de habilidades increases shield/health restoration to 100% and damage resistance to 75%. **Increases cost to 155 energy. **Reduces duration to 7.25 seconds. }} See also * Trinity de:Segen en:Blessing ru:Благословение Category:Trinity